Tsukai Musei
Poison-Tipped Dagger }} Main Theme Battle Theme Tsukai Musei (使い無声; Literally meaning "Silent Manipulator) is a shinobi and former, smooth talking murderer and mercenary for hire who was highly sought after for his talents of subtlety and grace alongside his twin sister. With a smooth voice and a sharp tongue, Tsukai can entice his targets or even get the information he needs from others. With his smooth voice and the right choice of words, Tsukai can manipulate virtually everyone with the powers of persuasion. He has become a self-made assassin at the young age of fifteen, demonstrating the thoroughness of his skills at ending peoples' lives. The perfect combination of charm and depravity. He was raised by his parents, who broke off from the Hyūga Clan to use their powers for other deeds, in the arts of stealth, persuasion and murder. His family line has given birth to some of the most notorious serial killers in the ninja world, most of them who to this day have not been caught. Tsukai is no exception; He has killed countless targets, the people around them completely unaware. Some believe his targets died of natural causes, no one able to find anything that could lead to foul play. Quick, clean, and no explainable cause of death other than natural causes, all a demonstration of Tsukai's specific killing style. Background Tsukai's clan, which has branched away from the Hyūga Clan, renamed itself the Musei clan thirty five years ago to start a new life, one of mercenary work. Some of the members that had been given birth from this clan grew up to be some of the most elite mercenaries and murderers for hire the ninja world had ever seen, making even the most complicated murders look like mere accidents with no evidence put to their name. Tsukai and his sister were raised to be no exception. At the age of five, he was trained how to kill silently without leaving any marks on the body. For the next ten years, his craft would only get better and better. Every kill he made became cleaner and cleaner until there were no marks on his targets at all, nothing to indicate foul play. He has since applied his trade in the fields of mercenary work, being paid top money for his skills in assassination. His prices aren't cheap, but if someone needs to get the job done fast and clean, there's few others who can match his skill. This has made him a rich man, but with his simple tastes, the only thing that reflects any semblance of being rich is his fashion sense. Appearance Tsukai stands out as a rather eccentric looking man, with his fashion sense being well known to his peers. With a few bandages upon his face and wrappings around his neck, his light blue, almost empty looking eyes show his Hyūga heritage to a small extent. His hair is long, kept straight with a patch of brown adorning his hair. From the neck down, he wears a special amulet wrapped around his dress shirt, which is colored in a tone of baby blue. Around the collars is a a cloak tied around him, the same color as his shirt, leading all the way down to his boots. He wears a pair of black pants with a belt that has a pentagram shaped buckle. Behind his cloak is a small sheath that clips horizontally behind his back to encase his dagger, which is coated with a deadly neurotoxin. Under his shirt are tattoos adorned all over his chest, with one saying "Bad Dude" with a black lightning bolt in between on his right arm. On the top of his chest is a winged skull. And on his stomach, a black cross surrounded with orange flames. Following his training with Hanabi, he ditched his flashy attire for something more simple, but still elegant. Keeping the amulet in a pocket, his attire consists of a pale blue robe befitting a Hyūga. These robes extend down his entire frame, splitting down at the legs, resembling pants. Around his waist is a darker blue apron that hugs his figure comfortably. Personality Tsukai is every bit the smooth talking psychopath he sees himself as. With his sharp wit and smooth voice, he can manipulate his peers into giving him the information he needs on anything he may require. He has a sharp wit, one that can get him out of most confrontations by intimidating his pursuers with carefully chosen words and the right amount of psychotic tendency in his facial features. Intimidation and charm are his two strongest points, allowing him to get through most altercations unharmed with just the power of his voice and a few words. As an assassin, Tsukai shows no emotions towards the targets he's meant to kill, and will disregard anything they may have, be it family, friends, whatever, as long as he gets the job done and ends their life quick, clean, and efficient. He once had no cares about the lives of others, seeing them as readily expendable and will put some of his peers to the wolves if they no long provide any use to him. He does not like it when people touch him without his permission and will scold them most severely if they do. The only person he got along with was his twin sister. In comparison between the two, Tsukai's more calculated, more calm and always thinking of a strategy. This makes him somewhat less assertive and willing to push the action, though, which is where his sister picks up. He is very protective of his sister and will lash out at anyone who dares try to lay a finger on her. Unlike Tsuji, he's less likely to break from their usual routine if he sees his sister get hurt, but he will get up close and personal with the target, wanting to see the fear in their eyes as the last look of emotion left on their face before he brings them to their final, forced breath. With his time spent in Konohagakure and meeting a , he found himself more calm, at ease with himself. The invasion of Zetsu in Konohagakure made him realize it's time for a change. With the time spent evacuating people out of the village, he felt a sense of satisfaction helping people. With a broadened outlook on life, Tsukai has decided to spend his life dedicated to protecting the people he once hunted down. With this positive view of the world, he believes he can help change the world for the better. He's found himself more humble, more in line with the people he once looked upon from below. He feels more in sync with his emotions, embracing his Hyūga heritage. These emotions helped strengthen the bond between him and his sister, who find themselves renewed by the events that had transpired during their separation and reunion. His willingness to protect the world has offered him greater understanding of the people around him, how he feels there is much room for his path to redemption. With a kinder outlook on the people around him, Tsukai has become a more approachable individual. He is more open to speaking to people, helping them during their times of need. He has found himself more protective of those around him, doing everything in his power to keep the people safe from the ongoing Zetsu threat that continues to plague the world. His protective demeanor has given him a new name amongst the people who once lived in Konohagakure; Redeemer of The Leaf. Tsukai has earned the respect of the people aorund him and continues to build on that respect, helping the people of Konohagakure recover from their migration, doing his best to keep them safe until they are able to either return to Konohagakure, or find a village suitable to reside in until the threat has passed. Abilities Trained to be one of the most perfect assassins, Tsukai excels in everything involving stealth, tact and clean killing. As a Hyūga, these skills are further enhanced by his mastery over the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. With his quick skills in taijutsu, Tsukai can subdue and kill his targets without so much as leaving a mark on them. With his medical ninjutsu expertise, Tsukai can stop his target's heart without leaving even a scratch on them. Every part of his skills are meant to kill in the most painful, but cleanest ways, never leaving so much as a mark on them to eliminate any chance of foul play. Taijutsu As a Hyūga, Tsukai excels in the art of taijutsu thanks to his mastery over the art of the Gentle Fist. By carefully observing his opponent's movements, he can sneak in virtually any strike he wanted to by going in between his opponent's attack, utilizing that window of time where they wouldn't be able to retaliate because of them having to reset their posture. During this time, Tsukai punishes their failed movements by shutting down their tenketsu one by one, showing that just one mistake is all it takes for Tsukai to punish them most severely. If he has to end them quick, he knows the exact position of the five most critical points of the chakra pathway system. By striking just those five points in the chest, Tsukai can stop every single point of their chakra pathway system in a heartbeat, either killing them instantly, or leaving them in a vegetative state. By utilizing the art of Dim Mak, the death touch, Tsukai can kill a target instantly by applying just the right amount of pressure against their forehead, shutting down their brain and killing them without even so much as a mark on their head where the strike landed. *'Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm and Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher' Tsukai's mastery over the Vacuum Palm is nothing short of impressive. Having perfected the control of his tenketsu, Tsukai can utilize the Vacuum Palm all over his body. Every form of movement he takes is dramatically enhanced, allowing him to turn simple dodges into instantaneous movements. Every step he takes is further exacerbated by his mastery over the Vacuum Palm, allowing him to move faster than ever. Even simple kicks can become deadly forces of power when he demonstrates the mastery of his tenketsu control. As an assassin, this means Tsukai can further make himself dangerous to most of the marks he performs. Further expanding on his tenketsu control, Tsukai can leave behind residual chakra from one of his tenketsu shortly after dodging an attack via Vacuum Palm, creating a deflective force that can push bone out of the skin if punched at. With Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, Tsukai takes his power one step further. By striking an opponent with the full power of his tenketsu control, Tsukai can render bones to splinters without so much as leaving a mark upon the skin. *'Taijutsu Activated Genjutsu' Taijutsu Activated Genjutsu, or TAG, is a specialized form of the Gentle First art. In much the same way chakra is used to enhance their capabilities, Tsukai and Tsuji have taken it a step further. By using their Gentle Fist attacks, they can lace their chakra with genjutsu. Upon contact, the chakra enters the bloodstream, manipulating one of their most sensitive senses; The sensation of touch. This stimulates the body's sense of touch, making it more susceptible to injury. Each impact is enhanced even further. So much as a simple tap can induce great amounts of pain towards the target, even cause intense bruising and swelling. *'Enhanced Training' Following his training with Hanabi, Tsukai's skills in taijutsu are enhanced even further. With an increase to his speed and agility, Tsukai is more comfortable in closing the distance, utilizing his Vacuum Palm with quick and lethal precision, using it much like one would the Eight Trigrams Palms technique, striking vital tenketsu with every blow, enhancing the power of his Vacuum Palm. With his enhanced agility, Tsukai can further exploit his opponent's defenses by gaining a longer period of time where he can take advantage of an opponent's defense resetting, delivering quick, accurate strikes in openings around the opponent. Tsukai also learned how to use his Byakugan to track trails of chakra that were leftover from teleportation techniques like the Flying Thunder God technique and Body Flicker technique, allowing him to determine an opponent's location if they try to break distance from him. This allows him to track those who try to use long distance attacks against him and retalite from either a short or long distance. Kekkei Genkai The bond Tsukai and his sister share go beyond just fraternal bonds. When they were born, they possessed a special Kekkei Genkai. This Kekkei Genkai allows Tsukai and his sister to break themselves down to the molecular level. This enables them to evade most attacks that their normal skills can't. This also allows them to infect the target's body and destroy them down at a cellular level. At the same time, the two can merge with each other to increase their deadliness to greater levels. Since neither of the two have any form of dominance over the other, they share physical traits with each other, including four arms, the Tsuji's legs, Tsukai's chest, and a shared voice. Their perfect sync with each other also allows them to perfectly move their body as one entity. Tsukai tends to be more subtle with his cellular possession, slowly tearing the host's body apart without them knowing he's within them. To perform their high speed attacks, the twins require a form of subdermal protection. They've overcome this with their Kekkei Genkai. By reconfiguring the molecular structure of their skin, they can create an ultra thick, but flexible, protective layer just below the skin. This allows them to keep their body protected from the forces of wind resistance and inertia, while also providing protection from most forms of impact. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Tsukai possesses the clan's Byakugan. With this, he is granted a telescopic sight that allows him to observe his targets, even from hundreds of meters away. This allows him to get a sense of his target's daily patterns from a safe distance. In combat, Tsukai can utilize it to view the tenketsu of his opponent's body and take advantage of that by shutting them down one by one with quick, coordinated strikes meant to destroy his opponent clean and efficiently. With a 359.9º view of his surroundings, very few targets can hide from Tsukai's vision, allowing him to track them down no matter where they may run to. Medical Ninjutsu As a practitioner of medical ninjutsu, Tsukai can deliver dangerous amounts of damage to his targets by using medical techniques to either hinder his target's body, or enhance his own. By utilizing chakra enhanced speed, Tsukai can close the distance between him and his opponents with breakneck speeds. He can use this on his arms to increase his strike speeds to incredible levels while also increasing the amount of impact his strikes deal. With chakra enhanced strength, Tsukai can deliver devastating attacks that can outright kill a target, but because of how messy he learned it can be, he mostly utilizes it to deliver environmental damage rather than damage against his opponent. With the right application of tenketsu strikes and medical ninjutsu, Tsukai can completely rewrite his opponent's chakra pathways, making it impossible for them to weave chakra by forcing its flow to redirect elsewhere. Tsukei uses his medical ninjutsu more as a healing buff for him and his sister, constantly restoring their chakra or passively healing injuries they may take in the middle of combat. He's the medical side of the two when it comes to the use of medical ninjutsu. Collaboration When fighting with his sister at his side, Tsukai and Tsuji can disorient their opponents with a deadly dance combined with their mastery over their tenketsu control and mixing it up with the Body Flicker Technique. By forcing their target's gaze off of either of them, Tsukai and Tsuji deliver pinpoint blows against their target before they have a chance to retaliate. Utilizing their Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on both the front and back sides of their opponent means instant death for the target. By being mentally synced with one another, they each know what they're thinking and can develop a strategy on the fly without their opponent ever knowing it. This allows them to help each other when they're under distress, creating one of the deadliest tag team duos around. By syncing their Byakugan together, they can increase their telescopic sight immensely, even allow them to see the blind spot that's normally hidden from the Byakugan's view. By syncing up their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Tsukai and Tsuji can deliver an unstoppable rotating barrier of chakra that's virtually unbreakable. With their Byakugan's powers perfectly synced, they can push greater amounts of chakra into their tenketsu. This increases their speed and reflexes to incredible levels, slowing down the world around them and allowing them to move fast enough to where it looks like they're teleporting. In the blink of an eye, they can be in front of one target, strike them, and move on to the next target before the previous one even had a chance to feel the pain inflicted upon them. *'Genjutsu' The twins are no strangers to genjutsu, oftentimes using it before the battle even begins. Utilizing their Spoken Word Genjutsu, the twins set up the battlefield with very subtle, almost unnoticeable changes around the target. These begin to take precedent the longer the battle carries on. While the battle continues on, the twins continue stacking extra layers of genjutsu. Tsuji often begins by taking each other out of the equation in the victim's mind. By making it appear they're standing perfectly still, the twins can take advantage of that by making it appear the target is being attacked by nothing. By using their Gentle Fist, the twins can make it seem like the target's body is paralyzing itself. By utilizing Spoken Word Genjutsu once more, they can repeat a single word over and over, adding multiple copies of themselves all attacking in unison. In reality, the twins are slowing down the target's perspective of time, making it seem like they're being attacked by the clones in an extremely fast manner. But what's actually happening is they're taking their time, attacking the target over a steady pace. Their contributions to genjutsu have allowed them to turn the tide in battle with but a few spoken words and a little bit of manipulation over the target's mental faculties. Summoning Always liking to trick his opponents into a deadly trap, Tsukai found his personal summon in the Teumessian fox, a creature that can never be caught, not matter what is used against it. This fox is capable of evading virtually everything that comes its way, even attacks once considered unavoidable. It has escaped from Dust Release entrapments as if it was never trapped within the cube and has even emerged from the Kamui realm virtually unharmed. When combined with his sister's summon, the Laelaps hound, the Teumessian fox will lead the target straight towards the hound, who never fails to catch what it hunts. Paradox Breakers As avid fans of paradoxes, the twins have decided to create their own twists in combat based around some of their personal favorite paradoxes. These are powerful collaboration abilities that can turn the tide in battle no matter who they may face. *'Breaking of Fletcher' Imagine a fletcher has fired one of his arrows into the air. For the arrow to be considered to be moving, it has to be continually repositioning itself from the place where it is now to any place where it currently isn’t. The Fletcher’s Paradox, however, states that throughout its trajectory the arrow is actually not moving at all. At any given instant of no real duration (in other words, a snapshot in time) during its flight, the arrow cannot move to somewhere it isn’t because there isn’t time for it to do so. And it can’t move to where it is now, because it’s already there. So, for that instant in time, the arrow must be stationary. But because all time is comprised entirely of instants—in every one of which the arrow must also be stationary—then the arrow must in fact be stationary the entire time. Except, of course, it isn’t. The twins apply their ultra enhanced reflexes to turn this paradox into a strategy. As they sync their reflexes, they take advantage of those instances in time where an object ceases to move. The object remains stationary, but they do not, allowing them to use that instant to their advantage. This is a move they perfected to counter those who manipulate time by forcing the rules of time to come into play. *'Banachian Breaker' Given a solid ball in 3‑dimensional space, there exists a decomposition of the ball into a finite number of disjoint subsets, which can then be put back together in a different way to yield two identical copies of the original ball. Indeed, the reassembly process involves only moving the pieces around and rotating them, without changing their shape. However, the pieces themselves are not "solids" in the usual sense, but infinite scatterings of points. The reconstruction can work with as few as five pieces. As a combination of the body replacement technique and a subtle application of genjutsu, the twins can replace themselves with fake copies of themselves. When either of the copies are struck down, the genjutsu begins. The doubles fall to pieces, only to reassemble themselves into two more copies. This repeats ad infinitum until the genjutsu comes to an end. By that time, the twins have already finished the battle with their target. Quotes "It's only when man witnesses the extent of their evil in someone else's perspective that they can begin to understand the error of their ways." How should I put this? You're a joke that's long outlasted its humor. I'm a mercenary. I don't just randomly kill people. I kill people if I can make money. What could I possibly gain by killing you? You hurt my sister, so I want you to look me in the eyes. It will be the last thing you see before I put an end to your worthless existence.